kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cappy Town
'''Cappy Town' is the village where Cappies live. It appears in the anime Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Cappy Town is relatively large for a village. Most of the population is comprised of Cappies, all of which, ironically, lack their namesake mushroom caps. Although the main political leader is Mayor Len Blustergas, King Dedede, whose castle overlooks the town, claims to be the king; however, his authority is not respected. In Cappy New Year, it's revealed that Cappy Town is a multi-ethnic village and that every inhabitant comes from abroad. Notable Inhabitants * Biblio: The owner of a bookstore. * Buttercup: Chief Bookem's wife. * Chef Kawasaki: The owner and chef of the only restaurant in town. He is not a Cappy. * Chief Bookem: The head of police, and the only officer. * Doron: A small-time criminal. * Gengu: The owner and clerk of a toy store, as well a toy designer. * Gus: A skilled mechanic and owner of a gas station. * Hana: The mayor's wife. * Honey: A Cappy kid who's a friend of Tuff. * Iro: A Cappy kid who's a friend of Tuff. * Mabel: The "fortune-teller." * Mayor Len Blustergas: The mayor of Cappy Town. * Melman: A mailman; former biker by the alias "Steppenwolf." * Professor Curio: An intelligent archeologist, museum owner, and curator. * Samo: The owner and bartender of a juice bar. * Spikehead: A Cappy kid who's a friend of Tuff. * Tuggle: The owner and clerk of the grocery store. * Yabui: A doctor and dentist. Notable Locations * Samo's Bar * Biblio's library * Mayor Len Blustergas, his wife Hana and his nephews' house. * Chief Bookem and Buttercup's home * Honey's House * Iro's House * Spikehead's house * Chief Bookem's Police District * Professor Curio's Museum * Gengu's Toy Shop * Gus's Workshop * Chef Kawasaki's Restaurant * Tuggle's supermarket * Yabui's Medical and Dental Office * Melman's Post Office * Mabel's tent Geography Cappy Town is mostly a peaceful, rural area with small houses and brick pavement. Its main street starts from a square with a large tree in the middle, and then extends to the beach. Outside of that, there is a grass path with a river and pond that leads to Whispy Woods Forest, the Mayor's house, which is outside of the city, his herd of sheeps, lead by a single shepherd Cappy and King Dedede's castle. Events Cappy Town occasionally suffers from having some of its buildings, if not all of them, destroyed. An example of this is when Kirby accidentally blew up the police station , or when Dyna Blade flew through the town . The town also sometimes receives temporary buildings that typically only last for a single episode. These buildings are usually built by King Dedede, either to exploit the town for his own desires, or in an attempt to defeat Kirby. For example, Dedede once had a factory built , as well as an art museum , or even a resturant On one occasion, the town was turned into a track course . The worst thing to happen to the town was in Cappy Town Down, when the entire area was razed by Nightmare Enterprises. it:Zeetown ja:ププビレッジ Category:Places Category:Places in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!